In a World Full of Wrong
by drowninginmyfeels
Summary: They got the happy ending that both of them deserved. Steve/Kono romance.


**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is not mine.**

**Author's note: So I wrote this long before _Remembering Sunday_ and I didn't know if I should publish it. I've done some – okay, a lot of – changes to this and I'm more confident now to publish it. This contains much less angst than _Remembering Sunday, _more fluff and romance ;) Enjoy!**

Early in the morning, around five o'clock, Steve was still sleeping in bed when his phone started. He was annoyed, but he had to wake up and answer it. He sat up in bed and accepted the call. He greeted the person on the other line with a husky, "What do you want?"

"Wow, Boss, sorry for calling," the person on the other line said.

He smiled at the tone of her voice. "Oh, hi, Kono. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...I feel the need to call you. I've missed just calling you in the middle of the night and tell you stories."

He chuckled, sending small static noises to her on the other line. "I do too. Hey, why don't we hang out tomorrow or something? It'll be just the two of us. Plus, it's right before Christmas so I'm guessing the streets of Oahu would be fine for just a day."

Steve could even hear her lips forming into a smile. "That'd be lovely." She stopped before continuing, "I better let you sleep before you get tired for work today," she said. "See you later, Steve."

"See you later, Kono." And he ended the call. He lay back down and his last thought before he fell asleep was that she called him Steve.

─

The following morning, Steve woke up at exactly seven in the morning, giving him time to shower and have breakfast. He jumped out of his bed and showered as quickly and thoroughly as he can. He rinsed the last substance off his body before drying up and getting dressed. He put on his cargo pants and a short sleeved button-up shirt before making himself a decent breakfast that was the very least edible.

Right before he was going to devour in his food, Danny walked in the front door. "Yo, buddy, we got a case."

Steve glared at the blonde man. "As you can see, I'm trying to eat here. And why can't you call like a normal person and not barge through my door?"

"Nothing. I just passed by and got the call so I came here."

"Liar."

Danny sighed and gave in. "Fine. I was with Lori." He saw Steve smirk and ignored it. "She apparently fell asleep in her office last night and I came by to drive her home. Happy now?" he growled.

"Don't you mean that she was staying at your house last night?" he teased. The glare given by Danny made him stop laughing. "Okay, sorry." Steve grabbed all his necessities and the two head out for the Camaro. Danny started the engine and off they went.

─

Chin and Kono were already on the crime scene, processing the whole thing when the two men came. Max was already putting the body in a bag and bringing the body to the van, ready for it to be transported and given a more thorough inspection.

Steve pulled on his gloves. "What do we got?" he asked and looked around, only to see blood splatters and everything looked like a shipwreck. "Whoa. What happened?"

Chin replied with, "Vic's name is Christine Jenkins, twenty-years-old. Max says she died two to four hours ago. Died from two gunshots: one from the head and one from the chest."

Kono continued, "We just collected the fingerprints and I ran them over through the database. She had normal visits from time to time from her friends and family, but when I checked the kitchen, there was a glass sitting on the counter. I checked it out and it belonged to an former criminal named Calvin Tyson." Kono got her phone, opened Tyson's profile and gave it to Steve.

He smiled and looked up from the phone. He gave it back to Kono. "Well, guys, I think we'll have an easy and short case today."

Danny's face brightened and he showed a grin none of the Five-0s have ever seen. The others laughed at his enthusiasm.

─

By four pm, they've caught the killer. The four of them celebrated by drinking beers and watching Steve and Chin's old football tapes. After watching two tapes of Chin and two tapes of Steve, Danny perked up, "Why don't we watch Kono's old tapes?"

The sailor and the native agreed. Kono had no other choice but to agree as well. Chin went to his office to dig out the tapes and when he came back, there were at least a dozen tapes in his arms. "Got it." He put the first tape in and the four of them watched the screen as a young Kono glided on the waves smoothly.

Danny watched in amazement. "Rookie…how old were you in this?"

"Fourteen," she replied, as if age doesn't matter. "This isn't the real competition. I was just practicing."

"Still. I mean, darn. I can't surf, but this makes me wanna surf."

Steve stifled a laugh. "I really hope you're kidding, Danny."

"No! I'm not! Why is it so hard to get you to believe, Steven?"

Kono stopped their bickering. "I won my first competition when I was eleven. I didn't know how to surf then."

Danny and Steve turned their heads toward to her. "What?" the two of them said in sync.

Chin decided to take over. "She literally did. It was an interschool competition. Paulina, a friend of hers, was the intended participant. At the last minute before the competition, Paulina twisted her ankle severely. The judges were ready to disqualify the school, but then Kono volunteered to replace. And dammit, when she got on that board, she surfed like she'd been practicing her whole life. She got through the finals and won it for the school. After that, she got into surfing."

"And that's basically my life," Kono finished with a smile.

Danny, Chin and Kono's eyes traveled back to the screen, but Steve's eyes lingered a bit longer at her. When he realized what he was doing, his eyes snapped back to the screen, watching in pure amazement.

─

The next day, as promised, Steve knocked on Kono's door at seven-thirty sharp. He was already dressed in his usual clothes. He had a backpack slung over his left shoulder. Kono immediately opened the door. She was dressed in denim shorts, a tank top and sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a messy low bun and she had a smile on her face. He almost _died _right there.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab some stuff. Come in." She gestured him inside and she ran to her room to retrieve all the things she needs. Steve was surprised at how organized it is. All her books were placed in a shelf neatly. Her couch was small yet it looked comfortable. The trashcan was empty and her surfboards were in line and placed in one corner of the room. When Kono came to the living room to meet Steve, she realizes his eyes were looking around the surrounding.

"It's really neat," he managed to say. "Really super neat."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she smirked. "Come on, we're going surfing."

"Good, 'cause I wanna surf too."

─

When they arrived to the beach, they were surprised to see Danny and Lori sitting side-by-side underneath a palm tree, just a little bit too close. Steve and Kono exchanged a knowing look and laughed. They came over to the two.

Lori was talking about something when Kono and Steve caught her eye. "Oh, hey guys. Anyways, then I made myself fly, controlled people's minds and stuff. It was wicked."

Steve looked at Danny and was shocked that he was wearing a teeshirt and board shorts. Lori at least still looked normal with her blue tank top and swim shorts. But Danny looked different – in a good way. Steve smiled to himself, remembering how the blonde man had changed over the past few months. First, he got him to lose the tie. Now, he's wearing civilian clothes perfect for the heat that is Hawaii.

"What're you guys talking about?" Kono asked, being her usual nosy self.

"I had a lucid dream last night and was just telling it to Danny. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going surfing. Can you guys keep a hold of our stuff for a while?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks guys." Kono stripped off to her bikini, had her surfboard tucked under her arm and said to Steve, "Last one who hits the water gets to buy dinner!" and before he knew it, she was already halfway to the ocean.

Steve didn't run because he wants to buy her dinner.

─

Kono taught Steve a few more tricks in surfing. Of course, he fell into the water a couple of times, but he got the hang of it. After they went surfing, they went back to shore to put their boards. They conversed a little, drank water and teased Danny and Lori. The blonde woman blushed when Kono said, "I hope you guys stay together forever. I can't wait to teach your blonde kid how to surf!"

Danny said, "Guys, we're not dating."

Kono decided to tease him just a little bit more. "Whoops, Danny, I think your pants are on fire."

Steve caught on the joke and laughed. He high-fived her. "Damn right, Kono."

─

They were back at headquarters because they left their things there and their offices were still a mess with paperwork all over the place. As Steve was packing up his stuff, Kono came in.

"Oh, you're done packing up?" he asked.

"Yeah." She paused and hesitated. "Can I just get a hug?"

Steve stopped what he was doing and came over to her to wrap his arms around her. Kono wrapped her arms around his neck. It was an intimate moment for the both of them. They both missed each other, and both would risk their lives to protect one another.

"I'm sorry I never told you that I was doing the undercover op. Fryer kinda…threatened me along the way."

The tone of her weak voice made him wrap his arms around her ever tighter. "It's okay. It was your responsibility, not ours."

"But I still feel guilty about it, you know?"

Steve said nothing.

Kono took this chance to say some things that she couldn't say before. "Danny didn't talk to me on that day, you know. The look on his face was so devastating and showed so many disappointed emotions that I didn't have the guts to start the conversation when I wanted to talk to him. I disappointed him, Steve."

"But you did all you can to protect us. Maybe that's not enough for Danny at the moment, but it sure as hell was more than enough for me."

Kono smiled and leaned into him. When their lips finally met one another, everything else was forgotten. It was just them, all in the moment.

A few moments later – although it felt like an eternity to them – she pulled away because, well, she needed to breathe.

Steve looked directly into her eyes. "Don't ever think of yourself lower. You're imperfect, and I don't need a perfect woman. Flaws are what make you stand out. Your flaw is overprotecting, and that flaw is not considered as a flaw for me."

She smiled brightly at him as tears started flowing.

"I just wanna say…" he paused.

"Say what?"

"I just wanna thank you for being you."

Kono wiped her tears and said, "There are so many things I'd like to say to you, but I don't know how." She laughed it off.

"Start with anything that's on your mind right now. You can say all of the other things later on," he encouraged her.

"I love you. I know it's a weird place to start, but I do. You've made me feel like I do have a family of my own to trust, even with Lori. Everything is in its right place. I did the job because I needed to, not because I wanted to. Right now, I don't care about anything. I just care about you."

He kissed her one more time before saying, "Stay at mine's for the weekend."

And they did.

Every morning afterwards, he would wake up only to find Kono beside him, her lips in a small smile.

Three years later, they were married.

Five years later, they had children. So did Malia and Chin, and Danny and Lori.

Forty years later, they were still together.

Twenty years later, they were in their graves, which were placed right next to one another. To Kono's left was Chin's grave. To Kono's right was Steve's. To Steve's right was Danny, and to Danny's right was Lori.

And their children? They grew up to be police officers – Five-0's, to be exact. They grew up to be the second generation.


End file.
